What Happens?
by WeegieNDaisy
Summary: The Rec Room. The place where all the game characters can hang and do whatever. Read of their interactions, mianly from Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Okay a thing I thought of once and elaborated on. Hope you like it.

disclaimer: Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Knuckles, Peach and Daisy belong to nintendo and Sega

I own nothing.

--

Luigi came in from the game of baseball he just participated in. He was in a large room where everyone just hanged or stayed in between games. There were food places, vending machines, tables, chairs and couch areas with TVs and consoles or whatever. More or less a multi purpose room for just about every person you know.

He noticed his brother Mario and Sonic sitting at a table so he went to join them.

They were talking of things like the Olympic Games, how annoying some bad guys were, ya know any random thing.

Luigi noticed Knuckles sit next to him and a second later, Peach stuck her head in one of the many doorways.

"Mario, we're on in 10 minutes!" she called while waving a tennis racket.

"Be there in five" he replied.

Within a split second Luigi and Knuckles made eye contact, placed their bets and turned to the two major heroes.

_I give 'em four _Knuckles seemed to say.

_Na, two _Luigi 'answered'.

Sonic nodded in the direction of where Peach was only a moment ago. "Tennis?"

(A/n Uh; ya think?)

"Yeah, we're up-a against Yoshi and Donkey Kong" the red capped plumber replied.

_Here we go_ Luigi seemed to have sent to Knuckles

_Just wait_ the echidna shot back.

"Hmmm" Started the blue hedgehog "so you can ask Princess to play tennis with you, but not to go out on a date?" Sonic leaned back, relaxing with his eyes closed and a slight smirk visible.

Luigi shot Knuckles a victory glance.

_Fine, 2 sentences this time _

_Uh uh, _Luigi shook his head in disagreement _one_ he signaled.

"Well you and Amy seem a little close lately. Finally give into her marriage demands?"

Mario gained a smirk while Sonic lost his.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Luigi smiled to himself,_ I've_ _been with my brother _**too**_ long to loose at this_.

"Hey Luigi, Whatcha smiling about? Don't make us talk of-a you n Daisy"

Luigi's face was expressionless apart from a blush.

_Maybe I have been with Mario for _**way**_ too long. _

Knuckles laughed silently to himself, he may have lost the bet, again, but it was worth it.

"Hey _Kunxy_ don't make me start on you" Sonic interrupted his thoughts.

Peach walked up to the table and noticed immediately that there was an uncomfortable tension surrounding the four there.

"Come on Mario, we're going to miss the game."

"Well Let's-a-go!" he got up and followed the pink princess.

After a minute or two, Daisy ran up to Luigi, "I need a dance partner otherwise I'll be disqualified. Pleeeease Luigi"

He frowned in thought so she gave him a kiss

"Ok!"

Sonic watched them go off and turned to Knuckles,

"So, how's life?"

--

this is my frist fan fic based on an idea i had once about the guys hanging out in between games/events

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was in the rec room, it was slightly dark and deserted due to the fact there was some celebration going on. Some other game character had saved their galaxy.

_Ratty and Clang?_

_Ah well._

The last time Sonic was here, there were a few uncomfortable conversation topics. Mario had told him that Luigi and Knuckles were betting how long it took them (Sonic and Mario) to get at each other about girlfriends and related stuff. It still freaked him out how they could do all that stuff just by looking at each other.

He made himself comfortable on a couch and flicked through some magazines from a nearby table. He found nothing 'decent' to read so he decided to take one of his naps.

Sonic was awakened by loud music and sounds associated with celebrations. A door closed, causing silence again and the person who had entered sat down on a chair and sighed.

Sonic's ears perked up, he knew that sigh. Wait, why was he so effected by it? It was only Amy.

"Hey Ames"

"Oh Sonic, it's just you" he felt his ears droop. "Boy you gave me a fright."

"Isn't the party all that good?"

"No; it's fine" she answered.

_What did she mean it's just you?_ Sonic thought.

"Too many strange partying creatures?"

_Did she mean Oh it's __**just**__ you or…_

"No… what's so strange about anyone in there?" she laughed slightly

_Was she laughing at him? Or…_

"Well there's that strange thing I've seen you with, the one with a purple dragon friend."

_Maybe she was laughing at…_

"You mean Crash? He's a Bandicoot; I'm friends with his sister Coco"

"Crash… a Bandicoot?"

_Wait, how come this Bandicoot thing gave him this weird feeling?_

Amy laughed, "I bet he thinks Sonic, a Hedgehog, kind of weird too."

_She was defiantly laughing at me that time…_

"Actually, it's really fun to hang with Coco; especially when Crash comes" she laughed at the memory of a few tricks she and Coco had played on him. "He's too sweet for his own good sometimes" no matter what Coco does, he'd never really do anything big to get back at his sister, only laugh along, and make some jokes. Well there was that one time with the water…

_Oh Man!_ Sonic realized what the feeling was. _Jealous of a Bandicoot?_

"So uhh," Sonic wanted to change the conversation. "Why did you leave the party?"

"Huh?… oh um no reason really." Amy was holding something back, he could tell.

"Amy"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Well, all these celebrations have a couple dance. It was up next and I didn't want to stand on my own again."

"Oh"

Sonic got up and walked over to the pink Hedgehog, standing close enough but not too far away.

"Why don't we go in and stand alone together?"

_Uh, that was too weird and…_ he almost shuddered_ too corny. _

Amy looked up at him, her eyes seem to brighten up.

"Really?"

_No turning back now._ "Uh, sure. Why not?"

The closer they got to the door, the louder the slow paced music became.

Sonic grabbed the doorknob, turned it and…

"I think it's locked." He started a mini battle with it but it wouldn't budge.

Sonic felt relief but also… _disappointment?_

But probably not as disappointed as Amy. He couldn't stand the broken look on her face.

"You know, you can really dance to this music," he smirked as Amy looked up at him.

--

Ratchet had noticed the door going crazy, he wasn't in the mood for dancing. (Clank'd tell you it was because Sasha had left early. Wink, nudge)

He walked over to the door, navigating through the dancing couples. There were people and creatures from almost every game but one couple caught his attention. A Bat and a … he tilted his head… Echidna? He preferred to think about the guy ina cap and his princess. (Especially the whole children prospect.)

He finally reached the door and as he opened it he noticed two figures, moving away from dancing. Well more specifically the blue one ran from the pink one.

"Amy, are you okay?" Ratchet asked.

--

"Yeah thanks. Oh Ratchet, a Lombax, "Amy gestured to the guy who interrupted our dance. "This is Sonic the Hedgehog." She gestured to me, then smiled at him!

"Sonic" the ..Lombax? thing nodded at me.

"Ratchet" I replied, mainly cause Amy was there and knew him. Oh wait; this is the dude from the party, ya know the one who saved his galaxy. Wait! Has Amy found a new hero? This thought completely and utterly… made me worry.

I looked him up and down. Hmmm, I still prefer Ratty.

"Well I gotta get back to the party." What was he doing? I knew he didn't.

He gave me a wink, before closing the door behind him… locking _me_ out _**with** Amy!! :)_

Who knows? Maybe me and Ratchet could be friends.


End file.
